


matinee

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-30
Updated: 2007-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mulder, paperwork."</p>
            </blockquote>





	matinee

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: For a drabble challenge.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this and no infringement is intended.

One dull afternoon Mulder dragged her off to a street she'd never seen full of little restaurants that smelled of more spices than she could name. He made her eat lentils and spinachy goo with her fingers and tipped fennel into her mouth from his own palm.

"Mulder, paperwork," she said when he refused to call a cab and instead he bought them tickets at a cinema with posters she couldn't read. They spent three hours in the butter scented darkness watching Indians dance, cry, and romance in the streets of New York and she found that she was happy.


End file.
